Survival Horror Game
by Pamela Witch
Summary: Aya Brea, agente da MIST, vai a Dryfield investigar o aparecimento de NMC. Versão pessoal de "Parasite Eve II".
1. Chapter 1

**Start Level 1:** _Loading Dryfield_

Ainda era 09:00 da manhã. O tempo estava quente e seco. A paisagem árida e desolada tornava aquela parte da América, um lugar perdido no tempo e espaço, como se ele estivesse em qualquer deserto em outra parte do mundo. Aya Brea, agente do Time de Supressão e Investigação Mitocondrial (MIST), um braço do FBI, fora enviada em missão para o entreposto de Dryfield. Ela era treinada no combate a criaturas neo-mitocondriais, isto é, monstros criados em laboratório através de reengenharia genética.

A própria Aya era portadora de alterações genéticas que poderiam categorizá-la como um monstro também, mas ela não era uma ameaça à sociedade, e aprendera a usar suas habilidades especiais no combate ao crime. Aya era alta, magra, e tinha lisos cabelos louros, cortados na altura do pescoço. Estava vestindo uma bermuda de lycra, do tipo usado por ciclistas, sob mine-saia de gabardine. Ainda uma blusa de malha aderente ao corpo, sob jaqueta estilo spencer. Completando a indumentária, botas de cano médio e coldre tipo cinta-liga na coxa direita, com sua pistola pt.40.

Ela estacionou seu Honda Civic preto, próximo a uma loja de conveniência. Abriu seu porta-malas e pegou alguns pentes para sua pistola. Tentou fazer uma ligação para seu chefe, mas inexplicavelmente seu celular saiu fora da área de cobertura. Ela percebeu que havia um telefone público próximo à loja de conveniência.

_Alô! Aya Brea falando. Liguei para informar que cheguei em Dryfield. Ainda não fiz contato com nenhum morador. Nenhuma ameaça a vista. Nenhuma intercorrência. Desligando.

Aya sentiu-se bem em conseguir entrar em contato com a civilização. Aquele local parecia ser inabitado. Ela entrou na loja de conveniência e chamou pelo dono. Não havia viva alma. Algumas prateleiras estavam no chão, com uma bagunça de latas, vidros e sacos plásticos espatifados por todo lado. Ela tentou investigar mais, porém a porta interna estava trancada. Decidiu explorar o resto do entreposto.

Entrou na recepção do motel local e bateu a campainha de mesa. Ninguém apareceu. Seguiu para o restaurante local. Estava aberto e tinha um jukebox funcionando. Um velho ventilador com grandes pás girava lentamente no teto. O local estava vazio. Aya saiu para rua novamente. Vasculhou alguns quartos que encontrou aberto e alguns galpões.

Nos fundos do motel percebeu a existência de um ferro-velho, cheio de carcaças de carros empilhados. Havia um trailer lá perto. Era sua última esperança de encontrar algum morador. Quando estava se aproximando da entrada do trailer, um cachorro pointer inglês, malhado apareceu. Ele apesar de pequeno latia alto, como se avisasse alguém da presença dela. Aya estacou. Sacou imediatamente a arma e ficou atenta. A porta do trailer abriu e um homem gordo, de meia idade apareceu.

_Olá moça! O que faz aqui em Dryfield? - O homem tinha as duas mãos na cintura e não se intimidou com a arma de Aya.

_Meu nome é Aya Brea, pertenço ao FBI. Vim aqui para investigar estranhos ataques aos moradores locais. Infelizmente parece que não há viva alma na cidade. Pode me dizer o que aconteceu? - Aya já havia guardado sua pistola. Percebeu que aquele homem era amistoso.

_Meu nome é Douglas e este é meu cachorro Flint. Eu lhe digo o que aconteceu. Todos viraram monstros. Mataram-se uns aos outros. Não sei como ainda não os viu. Estão em toda a parte. Principalmente à noite. Venha, entre no trailer. - O homem gordo entrou no trailer e Aya o seguiu.

O trailer parecia o último refúgio em um local devastado pela guerra. O Sr. Douglas possuía uma vasta coleção de armas, estoque de remédios e artigos de auto-proteção. Aya percebeu que ele era um típico redneck, ex-combatente do exército americano. Deveria estar acostumado a atirar primeiro e perguntar depois. Não admira ser o único sobrevivente naquela cidade.

_Esta cidade nunca foi muito movimentada mesmo, mas no último mês tudo virou de pernas para o ar. Os poucos habitantes daqui passaram a apresentar um comportamento estranho. Achei que fosse uma epidemia e passei a evitar contato com eles. Mesmo assim assisti a um velho amigo transformar-se em um ser asqueroso e mortal. Não tive escolha a não ser estourar os miolos dele. Vários outros habitantes também viraram monstros e mataram os remanescentes. Alguns chegaram mesmo a devorar os cadáveres. - O Sr. Douglas falava seriamente. Ele parecia cansado daquilo tudo. - Eu lhe digo moça, que se não fosse pelo meu Flint aqui, eu mesmo teria dado um tiro nas fuças, para poder cair fora desse pesadelo.

_Por que não vai para outra cidade?

_Esta é minha casa e minha cidade. Eu estou muito velho para começar tudo de novo em outro local.

_Algumas vezes é mais importante sobreviver. Depois pensamos no que vamos fazer no futuro. Notei que o senhor tem uma grande coleção de armas aqui. Poderia me vender algumas?

_O que precisar moça. Tem um quarto no motel que não foi invadido pelos monstros. A água funciona e tem energia elétrica. Pode dormir lá se quiser. Aqui está a chave.

_Muito obrigada.

Aya adquiriu com o Sr. Douglas uma escopeta e balas. A seguir foi para o quarto de motel. Ao chegar no grande e descoberto pátio interno do motel, algo chamou sua atenção. Havia um cavalo ali perto. Ele tinha uma pelagem avermelhada e olhos grandes e saltados. Ele olhou para Aya e sua "face" tornou-se maquiavélica. Aya sacou sua pistola e posicionou-a em posição de tiro. Ela sabia que era uma criatura neo-mitocondrial, mas mesmo assim parecia-se com um cavalo selvagem. Aya hesitou em atirar.

A criatura avançou para ela. Aya atirou duas vezes e isso não surtiu efeito. Quando a criatura ia atingí-la, Aya deu um mergulho lateral no chão e rolou. A seguir levantou-se e correu. Aquele "cavalo" era muito resistente. Ao chegar próximo ao grande portão que cerrava o pátio do motel, Aya pegou a escopeta e carregou-a. Posicionou-a na direção do "cavalo" e atirou duas vezes. A criatura caiu morta aos seus pés e derreteu.

Aya entrou em seu quarto de motel, no segundo andar, com uma varanda comum a todos os quartos, e que se comunicava com o primeiro pavimento, por uma escada até o pátio descoberto. Ela aproveitou para tomar um banho e dormir um pouco. Acordou com gritos e barulhos vindos do lado de fora. Ela rapidamente se vestiu e armou-se de sua pistola e escopeta. Carregou-as e abriu a porta do quarto.

Deparou-se com uma horrenda criatura neo-mitocondrial gigantesca. Seu corpanzil era semelhante a um elefante. Sua cabeça assemelhava-se a um humano, de sua boca saía um tubo de metal expelindo jatos de fogo. A criatura atacava Sr. Douglas e seu cachorro Flint, no andar de baixo. Aya posicionou sua escopeta e disparou da varanda do segundo andar. A criatura, cuja cabeça estava na altura do segundo andar, virou sua boca na direção de Aya.

Esta sabendo o que ia acontecer, saiu correndo até o fim da varanda, virou-se e atirou novamente. A criatura moveu-se em direção ao ponto onde Aya estava parada. Esta correu novamente para a outra ponta do corredor, atirou novamente com a escopeta até sua munição acabar. A criatura veio atrás de Aya. Ela experimentou atirar com a pistola, mas o efeito era o mesmo de pedrinhas atiradas contra um tigre.

Aya correu para a outra ponta do corredor. A criatura antecipou seu movimento e deu um violento murro na varanda do segundo andar, por pouco não atingindo Aya, que conseguiu saltar para o andar de baixo. Ela sabia que era questão de tempo até cansar-se e aquele elefante humano atingí-la com um murro ou transformá-la em churrasco. Só havia uma coisa a fazer naquela altura.

Aya colocou a mão na fronte e curvou um pouco o corpo enquanto apoiava o joelho no chão. Então de seu corpo irradiou uma fonte de energia letal, que se propagou em todas as direções, naquela área do pátio do motel. Tudo em volta pegou fogo e virou cinzas rapidamente. A criatura gigantesca também estava em chamas, mesmo assim ainda avançou sobre Aya. Esta recobrando-se de seu transe, correu em volta da criatura.. Ao chegar do outro lado, repetiu os mesmos gestos. Novamente desprendeu-se enorme quantidade de energia do corpo de Aya, como uma pequena bomba atômica. A criatura elefantina consumiu-se em chamas e derreteu.

**Upgrade to next level**


	2. Chapter 2

"_O pior adversário é aquele que dorme no nosso interior_." **Citação de abertura de Parasite Eve. **

Level 2: **Loading Dryfield**

Ele caminhou até a mesa de snooker e arrumou as bolas sobre a superfície aveludada. Alinhou-as com um esquadro e pegou um taco. Passou giz em uma das extremidades. Ele tinha os movimentos leves e precisos. Cada tacada atingia o alvo e completava a jogada anterior, levando cada uma das bolas restantes para a rede de segurança no buraco da quina da mesa.

Ele era alto e tinha um porte militar. Cabelos negros ondulados, cuja mecha cacheada insistia em cair sobre a fronte, dando-lhe um toque de rebeldia. Sua malha azul marinho de gola alta, marcava o contorno dos seus biceps e peitorais, que só não eram mais imponentes do que sua Mongoose, uma Magnum .44 no coldre estilo colete, que ele usava por cima da blusa de malha.

Kyle Madigan era um detetive particular, contratado por um homem muito importante que preferia se manter incógnito. Estes anônimos endinheirados engrossavam a sua clientela seleta. Pessoas que pela posição e cargos que ocupavam não podiam aparecer.

Um pequeno movimento às suas costas e ele automática e graciosamente, deu um volteio já com o revolver na mão, apontado para a alta e esguia loira de minissaia. Kyle admirou-a de alto a baixo. Seria um desperdício estourar os miolos daquela beldade. Contudo com um movimento ele engatilhou a arma e piscou para a loira. Ela ergueu ambas as mãos e olhou-o direto nos olhos.

_Se eu quisesse matá-lo, não esperaria que terminasse seu jogo de snooker. - Ela falou com uma voz aveludada e sensual.

_Vai saber. Vocês, criaturas neo-mitocondriais têm um estranho senso de humor. - Kyle ergueu o cano da arma, e segurou-a na altura do ombro, enquanto aproximava-se da loira de olhos de gato.

Ele apalpou sua blusa e tirou a identidade dela do bolso da jaqueta. Aya encarava-o enquanto ele checava suas credenciais. Seria muito fácil para ela desarmá-lo, mas ela não queria ferir aquele homem tão atraente e bonito. Esperou que ele chegasse à conclusão de que ela não oferecia perigo.

_Aya Brea, MIST. Uma agente do FBI em Dryfield. Esta cidade nem está no mapa e já está cheia de celebridades. - Kyle devolveu a credencial de Aya e guardou sua arma no coldre. _ Prazer, meu nome é Kyle Madigan, Detetive Particular.

_Quem o contratou? - Aya foi direto ao ponto. Preferia não perder seu tempo com gentilezas, quando estavam em guerra contra NMC (Criaturas Neo-Mitocondriais).

_Digamos que um figurão que não ficou contente com a sujeira ecológica que estes monstrinhos estão aprontando. Ih, essa foi de matar. Preciso melhorar minhas piadas.

_Guarde sua conversa mole para outra hora. Foi o exército que te contratou? - Aya tentava ser objetiva.

_Não. Um civil. Mas eu não entrei em contato com ele, apenas com seu testa de ferro. Não costumo investigar se não sou pago para isso.

_O que pretende em Dryfield?

_Pretendo descobrir quem está por trás desta epidemia de NMCs. Quero apenas a informação. Suponho que o FBI e o exército farão o serviço sujo de esterilizar a área.

_Okay! Você está comigo Kyle, ou prefere agir sozinho?

_Estou com você loura, pode contar comigo.

Kyle contou a Aya sobre um laboratório construído no deserto, escondido no âmago de uma montanha. Ele era conhecido como "shelter", e com certeza era o quartel general dos criadores de NMCs. Decidiram ir juntos até lá, e investigar o que estava acontecendo.

Conversaram com o Senhor Douglas que conseguiu sobreviver ao ataque do monstrão, junto com Flint. Ele vendeu-lhes mais armas: Um rifle M4A1, uma shotgun SP12 e uma metralhadora MP5A5. Pegaram ainda um GPS, mantimentos, provisões, pilhas, lanternas, flares e kits de primeiros socorros.

Ao procurarem seus carros, os encontraram totalmente detonados e cobertos por estranhos seres saltitantes, semelhantes a coelhos. Aya armou-se de sua pistola e começou a atirar sem sucesso, pois eles não paravam quietos. Kyle nem tentou usar sua Magnum, pois semelhante arma seria mais útil em um grande e poderoso alvo. Ele sacou de um coldre de perna, uma pequena pistola M93R carregada com balas hydra. Os dois ficaram desperdiçando balas tentando acertar os coelhos malditos.

Então Aya decidiu usar outra coisa. Ela empertigou-se, abriu as palmas das mãos e estendeu o pescoço, de modo que ficou olhando para o alto. Fechou os olhos. Ondas de energia saíram do seu corpo e dirigiram-se ao chão, eletrificando tudo. Os coelhos infernais foram atingidos em cheio pela onda de eletrochoque. Eles todos ficaram tremendo e caíram duros no chão nocauteados.

Kyle aproveitou a deixa e passou a mirá-los certeiramente. Aya saiu de seu transe e também completou a tarefa de exterminá-los. Kyle encarou-a enquanto guardava sua arma. Ele não falou nada, mas seus olhos faziam uma pergunta muda. Aya já esperava por isso. a maioria das pessoas se assustava quando percebia que ela era uma aberração.

_Eu posso invocar habilidades de energia parasitária. Eu não gosto de me expor dessa forma, pois eu sei que caçadores de NMC ficam nervosos. Eu apenas a uso em batalhas.

_Contanto que você não use isso em mim, tá tudo bem. Só pra saber, como é possível anular essa sua habilidade?

Aya meneou a cabeça e o olhou incrédula. Kyle sorriu e piscou para ela. Uma vez que seus carros estavam destruídos, pediram a antiga camionete de Douglas emprestada. Aya e Kyle seguiram para uma velha mina abandonada que seria a entrada do "shelter". Lá chegando tiveram que enfrentar mais criaturas semelhantes a cavalos. Mataram-nos rapidamente.

Entraram na mina e depararam-se com outros seres alterados geneticamente, semelhantes a mariposas. Havia um enxame deles. Eles tentaram com moderado sucesso acertá-los com pistolas. Então uma nuvem daquelas mariposas atacou Aya. Ela as matou, mas ficou meio lerda e confusa, com os movimentos lentos. Em vez de concentrar-se na luta, procurou Kyle com o olhar, alheia ao ataque de outros insetos que não cessavam de atingí-la.

Kyle mantinha-se afastado dela e gritou: "Aya use sua energia parasitária". Aya ouviu-o ao longe, como se estivesse sonhando. Então ela fez um gracioso movimento com os braços, encobrindo sua cabeça. Estrelinhas multicoloridas e brilhantes choveram em sua cabeça. Ela que estava de olhos fechados, abriu-os como se houvesse despertado. Virou-se rapidamente e continuou a matar mariposas sem misericórdia.

Após atravessarem um precipício em uma deteriorada ponte de madeira, seguiram até uma enorme clareira no interior da caverna, com um monte de entulho no centro, como uma torre. Havia uma grande parede de metal enferrujado, com a tinta desgastada, e sinais de uso frequente. Os dois dirigiram-se a essa parede de metal e passaram a procurar um tipo de porta.

Então escutaram um barulho atrás de si. Aya foi a primeira a se virar e encarar um grande cavalo barbudo. Um NMC tipo cavalo. Aya e Kyle entenderam que se aquele monstro os atingisse, seria morte na certa. Saíram correndo, um para cada lado. O monstrão foi atrás de Kyle que preferiu voltar para a passagem anterior.

Aya carregou sua shotgun com balas firefly (incendiárias). Ela correu um pouco e posicionou-se esperando o cavalo aparecer na sua mira. O que ocorreu logo mais. Disparou três vezes em seguida. O animal ficou chamuscado e apenas modificou a direção da sua marcha. Aya correu novamente, contornando a torre. Dessa vez o cavalão veio por trás. Aya mal teve tempo de dar uma cambalhota, para evitar sua arremetida. Assim que ficou de pé correu o mais que pôde.

Percebeu que haviam alguns camburões de combustível ao longo daquela clareira. Teve uma idéia. Passou a correr por perto dos camburões, esperando que o enorme cavalo a seguisse. O enorme animal fêz o que ela previra. Ao vê-lo aproximando-se do camburão, Aya disparou no recipiente de combustível, ocasionando uma pequena explosão. O cavalao foi ao chão, mas em vez de derreter, apenas mudou de cor, ficando despelado e acinzentado, e de alguma maneira mais endiabrado.

Aya não esperou que ele se levantasse e reiniciou sua fuga. O animal agora tostado reiniciou a perseguição. Aya ainda atirou com a shotgun, mas ele agora parecia invulnerável. Ela correu para próximo de outro camburão, mas ele hesitou e estacou. le parecia lembrar-se do que ocorrera. "Okay, será do modo mais difícil, então." Pensou Aya.

Ela então abaixou a cabeça e dobrou os braços, deixando os antebraços paralelos na altura da cintura, fechou os punhos e os olhos. Ondas de energia espraiaram-se de seu corpo, como a radiação solar, formando um pequeno domo brilhante azulado sobre ela, aumentando o seu raio de alcance rapidamente.

A criatura ao vê-la concentrada e indefesa arremeteu com toda força sobre ela, com isso sendo atingido por aquela radiação. O animal não entendia o que estava acontecendo, sabia apenas que iria atingí-la no estômago e arremessá-la para o ar, fazendo-a cair com as vísceras estouradas no chão. Antes porém que isso acontecesse, ele sentiu um torpor e uma fraqueza absolutas, como se a vida se esvaísse dele, e ao chegar próximo a Aya, ele apenas caiu ao chão e derreteu.

**Granted pass to next level**


	3. Chapter 3

**Level 3: Loading Shelter**

Aya procurou por Kyle, não o encontrando. Chegou à conclusão que ele sabia tomar conta de si, e já que ele preferiu fugir, abandonando-a no confronto com aquele monstro-cavalo, ela lhe daria o troco e o deixaria achar o caminho sozinho. Procurou por uma sala de controle para abrir a enorme parede de metal enferrujado, que a criatura eqüina estivera guardando. Esta parte foi fácil.

Uma porta camuflada se abriu. Ela agora precisaria se preparar para o que quer que estivesse naquele abrigo - Shelter. Ela armou-se de sua pistola e deixou um flare à mão, caso não houvesse iluminação. Ela entrou na Shelter. Era um lugar totalmente futurista, com piso e revestimento de metal e material sintético. Havia portas de metal, longos corredores sombrios, e um tipo de elevador de carga que ficava na beira de um enorme precipício, que parecia não ter fim.

"_Que lugar é esse?"_ Pensou. Aya andou até o fim do corredor. A sensação de estar sendo observada era desconfortável. Ela estava com a pistola em posição de assalto, fruto de longo treinamento na academia do FBI, mesmo assim, ela estava tensa, esperando que algum monstro ou coisa pior aparecesse.

Sentiu um movimento às suas costas. Virou-se a tempo de ver uma criatura gelatinosa movendo-se muito perto. Ela não era visível, mas quando se movimentava, a paisagem tremulava, como se fosse uma geléia se desfazendo. Nossa heroína não esperou pelo ataque. Posicionou sua pistola e atirou. A bala não atingiu nada. Ela ficou atenta a outro efeito "_geléia_".

Quando ele ocorreu, ela atirou novamente. Nada. Ela começou a suspeitar que talvez essa criatura fosse imune a balas. Súbito, um movimento às suas costas, e Aya sentiu braços fortes apertarem em seu tronco, elevando-a do chão. Algo lhe dizia que o monstro iria tentar morder sua cabeça. Ela agitou-se o mais que pôde, dando cotoveladas e chutes de calcanhar.

Procurou algo em seus bolsos e achou um flare. Aya não precisou pensar muito. Fechou os olhos e torceu o flare. Uma luz ofuscante iluminou todo o ambiente. Aya foi libertada e caiu ao chão. Ela rolou e armou-se de sua shotgun. Ao afastar-se do brilho do flare, pôde ver uma enorme criatura com longos braços e pernas, semelhando uma aranha. O NMC aranha estava paralisado no chão. Aya o detonou com balas incendiárias, sem piedade. Quando a criatura derreteu, ela continuou sua exploração.

Decidiu tomar o elevador. Aya subiu até o próximo andar. Novamente um corredor estilizado futurístico. Ao seguir por uma das portas a sua frente, entrou em uma câmara. A porta atrás de si, lacrou-se automaticamente. A porta adiante, na outra extremidade, não se abriu. Uma voz artificial se fêz ouvir: "_Sala de esterilização. Favor retirar seus aventais para esterilização. Favor colocar máscaras anti-gases. Início da esterilização em 15 segundos. 15, 14, 13, ..."_

Aya procurou em volta por máscaras anti-gases, mas não achou nada. Havia um compartimento de estoque, mas ele estava vazio. Em um lado da parede havia uma abertura para colocar aventais usados e material descartável. Era uma abertura estreita que sem dúvida levava a um lixão e talvez a um incinerador. Aya experimentou atirar nas portas, mas as balas ricocheteavam.

_"... 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Início da esterilização_". Um gás laranja começou a ser despejado no compartimento. Ele era irrespirável e começou a queimar a pele de Aya. Ela tinha que sair urgente dali. Olhou para o compartimento de lixo e entrou nele. Foi deslizando suavemente até cair sobre um monte de lixo em um pátio coberto. Ela percebeu que ali era o lixão, e que ainda estava dentro da Shelter, pois o teto de metal era visível.

Procurou por uma passagem que a permitisse sair daquela imundície. Achou uma porta lacrada e um painel com teclado para digitar códigos. Aya começou a digitar alguns códigos, mas nada aconteceu. Então algo se moveu no lixão. Um monturo de lixo se elevou, até ficar do tamanho de uma montanha de 5 m. Tinha uma cor marrom, e era obeso, semelhando um chimpanzé super alimentado.

Ele se virou na direção de Aya e abriu sua bocarra. Ela agia como um aspirador. Todo o lixo que estava entre Aya e o monstro do lixo, foi sugado por sua boca tamanho gigante. Aya teve que fincar os dois pés separados, para resistir àquele poder de sucção. Nossa heroína começou a atirar com sua pistola, mas as balas eram absorvidas pela pele do enorme símio.

Ele novamente começou a sugar tudo. Aya começou a deslizar em direção ao monstro. Enquanto ia deslizando, armou-se de sua shotgun e atirou na bocarra aberta. Isso fêz o monstro urrar de dor. Ela então voltou correndo para o painel de controle da porta, precisava sair urgente dali. O monstro começou a se mover em direção a ela.

Aya percebeu que não haveria como escapar da sucção se ele ficasse muito perto. Virou-se e começou a atirar com sua pistola. Quando a sucção começou, descarregou sua shotgun na bocarra do monstrão. Ele urrou de dor e retrocedeu. Aya então resolveu apelar.

Colocou a mão na fronte, dobrou a cabeça para frente, e apoiou o joelho no chão. De seu corpo irradiou uma energia luminosa, como uma pequena bomba atômica. A criatura simiesca ficou em chamas, e tombou. Aya correu para o painel da porta, e dessa vez ela se abriu.

Entrou por ali em outra câmara, tão grande e espaçosa quanto a primeira. Um barulho na porta a fêz virar-se. O monstro do lixo tentava passar pela porta. Aya começou a correr. O barulho e a trepidação lhe avisaram que o enorme NMC havia entrado na câmara. Ela chegou até uma espécie de elevador de carga no centro da câmara, ativado por um botão no chão. Ela pisou nele e o elevador começou a subir lentamente.

A criatura a alcançou. Aya sacou sua pistola e começou a atirar. A criatura começou a atirar "lixo" e outros seres vivos de sua boca, em cima dela. Aya começou a se desviar dos arremessos e nisso teve que sair do elevador. O monstro do lixo começou a expelir gases tóxicos em direção a Aya. Ela correu e tentou se esconder em vãos nas paredes.

Quando percebeu que o elevador já tinha se elevado o suficiente, deu um salto e subiu nele. Tentou parar o avanço da criatura do lixo com mais tiros de pistola, até que atingiu o próximo patamar, e pôde sair do elevador.

A luz da sala tornou-se laranjada, e uma buzina tocou intermitente. "_Preparar para incineração em 10 segundos. 10, 9, 8, ..."_ Ela então procurou por uma saída daquela sala. Viu uma porta e correu até ela. Estava trancada. Aya começou a bater e esmurrar a porta. Ela se abriu e Kyle a puxou para dentro, fechando a porta, quando o ambiente já estava totalmente avermelhado.

_Kyle, nunca fiquei tão feliz de ver alguém em minha vida. Onde esteve?

_Onde você me deixou, benzinho. Felizmente eu sou bem crescido e sei cuidar de mim, e de quebra, ainda salvar sua pele.

_Muito obrigada. Estava mesmo contando que você pudesse se virar sem minha ajuda.

_De nada, amor. Quando precisar estarei a sua disposição. - Kyle fêz uma reverência galante. Aya riu um pouco do exagero.

_Kyle, tem idéia de onde estamos?

_Estamos nos esgotos da Shelter. Eu já vasculhei tudo isso aqui. Venha, vamos por aqui. - Kyle deu a mão para Aya, que resolveu aceitar a gentileza por hora. _ Este caminho pelos túneis, nos levará a um caminho subterrâneo, até Dryfield.

_Tem certeza?

_Tenho. Eu fui até lá e vi outro tira do FBI por lá. Um cara com rabo de cavalo.

_Pierce. Ele não é agente de campo. É um agente de apoio. Ele está correndo perigo. Dryfield está infestada de NMCs.

_Você quer ir até lá?

_Sim, mas você não precisa vir comigo, Kyle. Eu posso me virar sozinha.

_Você é quem sabe, gata. Ficarei por aqui e tentarei descobrir mais coisas.

_Tchau então. - Aya apertou a mão de Kyle e seguiu pelo túnel que fazia comunicação com Dryfield.

Kyle ficou em pé olhando-a desaparecer na curva. Nas costas dele, uma figura saiu das sombras. Ele era uma espécie de soldado paramentado com máscara de gás, macacão, e uma arma tipo espada eletrificada. Ele andava com dificuldade, arrastando uma perna. Aproximou-se de Kyle.

_Não chegue muito perto, Número 9. Eu posso escutá-lo de onde está. - Kyle falou sem virar-se.

_Aya Brea deve voltar. Nós a queremos viva. - O soldado Número 9 falou através de um aparelho respirador, que tornava sua voz rascante e suspirosa.

_Não se preocupe com ela. Ela é melhor NMC do que você. - Kyle virou-se um pouco e olhou Número 9 com desprezo. Então afastou-se e voltou a entrar na Shelter.

Aya seguiu pelo túnel até chegar a uma escada, que dava para o depósito dos fundos, da loja de conveniência. Ela seguiu por ali e arrombou algumas portas trancadas. Viu o SUV de Pierce, seu colega da MIST, e foi procurá-lo. Encontrou-o sendo atacado por NMCs alados. Ele já estava caído no chão. Aya mirou nos seres alados e eliminou-os com sua pistola. Acudiu Pierce com gelo, que retirou de um freezer que ainda funcionava.

_Aya, eu vim te salvar. - Pierce era o típico cavalheiro romântico, pena que estivesse mais para Don quixote, do que para Jack Bauer.

_Tudo bem, Pierce. Você me salvou do tédio. Nada melhor do que acabar com alguns monstrinhos, de vez em quando.

_Estivemos monitorando sua atividade aqui e na Shelter. Você precisa me levar até lá.

_Tem certeza que está bem, Pierce?

_Que tipo de herói eu seria se alguns beija-flores me derrubassem?

_Er... Tudo bem. Vamos para a Shelter. Tem um amigo me esperando lá.

**Reset___Continue___Cancel**


	4. Chapter 4

_Aya Brea. Questão: Identidade._

_Kyle Madigan. Questão: Moralidade._

**Level 4: Loading Shelter**

Havia um local na Shelter que monitorava toda a instalação para-militar. Deste lugar se tinha acesso a todas as câmeras de vídeo, dispositivos defensivos a laser, armas ativadas por sensores móveis e térmicos, fechaduras e desbloqueio de portas e sistemas de comunicação. Também mostrava o mapa e a configuração dos setores. Havia uma fonte de força que alimentava a energia daquele lugar, bem como criava um tipo de barreira eletromagnética e sensorial, não permitindo o escaneamento de certas partes daquele reduto.

Além da fonte de energia propriamente dita, havia uma área na shelter que causava um grande impacto em Aya. Era uma sala no subsolo, nível B6, cujo acesso era lacrado. Aya sentia-se mal até mesmo em pensar ir até lá.

A área de controle ficava diretamente interligada a uma grande arena na parte extrema da Shelter. Nesta arena havia uma enorme massa de material orgânico simulando casulo. Aya teve vontade de destruir aquela aberração, mas suspeitou que a argamassa orgânica protegeria o âmago do casulo, não permitindo que nenhum dano atingisse o seu interior. Ela teria que esperar que aquilo brotasse ou fosse expelido.

Pierce assumiu os comandos da sala de controles. Ele parecia bem familiarizado com aquilo. Nada como ser um geek do FBI.

_ Aya, eu vou liberar a passagem para a Neo Arca, a segunda parte desta área para-militar. Acho que é o campo de criadouro e zoológico destes NMC. Na parte Oeste da Neo Arca há uma fonte de energia. Você deve ir até lá e desliga-la. Só assim poderemos explorar este dispositivo para-militar mais facilmente.

_ Pierce, você não acha que desligando essa fonte de força, iremos também cortar os últimos impecílios de liberação destes NMCs?

_ Tipo deixar o T-Rex a solta?

_ Sim. Tipo isso, sim.

_ Bem, se isso chegar a ocorrer, o exército assumirá o comando.

_ Como assim?

_ Eles têm seus próprios métodos de lidar com ameaças.

_ Não sei se gostei da resposta.

_ Eu também não, Aya, mas não há nada que possamos fazer quanto a isso.

Aya Brea, agente da MIST, colocou um colete reforçado, a prova de balas, com diversos bolsos e pochetes. Muniu-se de remédios, balas, pistola, um rifle, uma shotgun, etc. Seguiu em direção a entrada da Neo Arca. Ela conhecia a história de Noé. Achou irônico que aqueles cientistas malucos pensassem que os únicos seres da terra, que mereciam ser preservados, fossem monstros fruto de engenharia genética. Ela mesma tinha o gene mutante no seu sangue, mas não se considerava de nenhuma maneira superior aos outros seres humanos. Na verdade havia dias em que se considerava amaldiçoada.

O saguão principal da Neo Arca era envidraçado. Havia uma voz em alto-falante dando informações turísticas, como se aquilo fosse um "parque temático". Ao longe ela escutava cantos de passarinhos e o barulho de selva. Havia uma grande claridade amarela e o horizonte era azulado. Um monitor de temperatura indicava que o exterior media 20º C, o que Aya sabia ser impossível, pois estavam no deserto de Mojave, a não ser que... fosse tudo controlado artificialmente. É claro, se eles consideravam-se deuses, capazes de subverter a evolução da natureza, por que não alterar o clima também?

Ela saiu do saguão em direção à selva. Viu-se diante de florestas tropicais, uma brisa fresca e luzes amarelas simulando o clarão do dia. Ela olhou no seu monitor portátil tipo GPS, no qual Pierce havia marcado o ponto da fonte de energia daquele complexo para-militar. Seguiu adiante, conforme as coordenadas. Quase foi atingida por um enorme bípede, semelhando um fauno, com cabeça de lagarto.

Ele abria um estranho leque em sua cabeça, tipo alguns répteis, bufava e ciscava, como um equino, e arremeteu contra Aya. Ela desviou-se bem a tempo. Armou-se com a shotgun e disparou. 1, 2, 3 vezes. O impacto do tiro, fazia o fauno estacar e perder alguns segundos, mas então arremetia de novo. Aya pensou em usar o rifle, mas suspeitava que aquele NMC fosse resistente a isso também. Usar a energia parasitária estava fora de cogitação, uma vez que ele não lhe daria tempo de se concentrar.

Aya equipou o rifle com um lança-chamas e disparou uma rajada de fogo. A criatura incendiou-se e dissolveu. Aya imaginou se isso também daria certo com um grupo maior daqueles monstros. Seguiu adiante.

Logo mais ela se deparou com um tipo de lago, com um pequeno porto no centro. Ela ativou uma ponte para este porto insular. Seguiu correndo por ela, pois era o único acesso para uma ilha com o gerador de energia. Quando Aya estava na metade da ponte móvel, um NMC aquático disparou uma descarga elétrica contra ela. Ele era semelhante peixe-boi. A descarga a abateu um pouco, mas ela conseguiu correr até o porto no meio do lago. Escondeu-se atrás de um dos pilares de madeira, e ficou disparando com sua pistola.

Em um minuto ela estava cercada por meia dúzia de NMCs aquáticos, todos disparando contra ela. Aya resolveu usar o lança-chamas mais uma vez. Saiu de trás do pilar e disparou contra um dos NMCs. Este derreteu rapidamente. Aya levou uma rajada elétrica de outro, mas ela prontamente virou seu rifle com dispositivo pyke contra este peixe-boi-poraquê. Ele também derreteu rapidamente. Uma segunda rajada e Aya resolveu se esconder para cuidar do seu estado.

Como não poderia se expor muito, procurou nos bolsos por uma capsula de recovery, seu suplemento energizante. Logo ela estava nova em folha. Resolveu arriscar. Aya colocou a mão na fronte e curvou um pouco o corpo enquanto apoiava o joelho no chão. Então de seu corpo irradiou uma fonte de energia térmica, que se propagou em todas as direções, naquela área do porto do lago. Tudo em volta pegou fogo e derreteu.

Aya procurou por um painel de controle que girasse a ponte móvel, para a ilha da fonte de energia. Isso funcionou a contento. Ela seguiu rapidamente e passou por um pequeno portão de cercado. Estava agora em uma área de terra que ladeava o prédio do gerador. Ela avistou uma porta de entrada e rumou para lá. Antes que a alcançasse, um monte de tatuzinhos surgiu e a cercou. Eles praticamente a atacavam com arremetidas. Como eram muitos, esse pequeno dano era multiplicado, causando mais irritação do que risco de vida.

Aya experimentou atirar contra alguns, mais isso não surtia muito efeito. Ela correu para longe deles, mas percebeu que teria que exterminá-los, pois impediam o acesso ao gerador. Ela empertigou-se, abriu as palmas das mãos e estendeu o pescoço, de modo que ficou olhando para o alto. Fechou os olhos. Ondas de energia saíram do seu corpo e dirigiram-se ao chão, eletrificando tudo. Os tatus foram atingidos em cheio pela onda de eletrochoque. Eles todos viraram de barriga para cima, paralisados. Aya aproveitou para atirar neles.

Já dentro da sala do gerador. Ela se deparou com uma aberração superior a todas as outras. Um NMC elefantino, obeso e plácido como um porco tamanho família, estava aplastrado em uma mesa, conectado a uma máquina por meio de fios. Ele estava acordado e aparentemente, sua única função era produzir energia para aquele lugar. Aya aproximou-se e tocou aquela criatura. Pensamentos estranhos e deturpados preencheram sua mente, de alguém que não queria mais nada na vida, a não ser sentir-se o rei-sol, fornecendo energia a muitos.

_ O que? Você escolheu isso? Escolheu se tornar essa coisa? Como...? _ Aya desistiu de tentar entender. Infelizmente ela precisava "desligá-lo".

Procurou pelo equipamento elétrico que estava conectado naquele gerador humano. Sacou a pistola e passou a destruir o maquinário. A criatura começou a gemer de dor. Logo mais Aya descarregou vários pentes de bala naquele monstro. O NMC gerador derreteu. Aya resolveu voltar para a Shelter. O seu caminho de volta foi mais difícil, tendo que enfrentar NMCs que se assemelhavam a tatus, peixe-bois e faunos.

Com estes últimos, as coisas foram difíceis, pois Aya não podia usar Energia parasitária, apenas balas. Ela praticamente acabou seu estoque de balas de shotgun e o pyke, mas conseguiu destruí-los. Retornou para a sala de controles e reencontrou Kyle.

_ Por onde andava Kyle?

_ Estive fazendo meu serviço, bebê. Ainda tenho um patrão que quer relatórios.

_ Esse local é muito perigoso. Não tem medo de perder sua vida aqui?

_ Eu tenho mais vidas que um gato, boneca.

_ É sério Kyle. Eu quase morri hoje, aqui. Não entendo como você consegue sobreviver.

_ Ao contrário de você, eu não bato de frente com o inimigo. Além disso, eu sei me cuidar.

_ Tudo bem. Tenho mais uma tarefa a cumprir. Vou encontrar a fonte de energia negativa no nível B6. Vem comigo?

_ Para o que der e vier, amor.

**Save game?** **Save and quit?** **Quit without save?**


	5. Chapter 5

Que organela do citoplasma contém informação genética?  
Resposta: mitocôndria  
Que nome é dado à teoria que a origem da humanidade repousa em uma espécie ancestral na África?  
Resposta: Mitochondria Eve

_Uma menininha acordou. Estivera sonhando com cores brilhantes, vozes e gritos, quedas, ferimentos, sofrimento, tristeza. Ela acordou suando e sem fôlego. Sentou-se em sua cama e observou o quarto onde estava. As paredes eram escuras. As lâmpadas eram anormalmente grandes. Mesmo para um adulto, aquelas lâmpadas eram maiores do que o normal. E havia muitas lâmpadas, todas apagadas... oh, espere... elas estavam quebradas... todas elas. A menininha entrou em pânico. Sua respiração ficou rápida, seus olhos tentavam captar tudo ao seu redor, sua mente tentava entender e lembrar... "Onde eu estou?" A menininha procurou a saída daquele quarto. Viu uma porta e foi por ali. Deparou-se com um corredor brilhante, ladeado por águas, como se o corredor fosse um tipo de ponte. E havia movimento naquelas águas, como se houvessem animais nela. No fim do corredor havia outra porta, que se abriu e uma figura apareceu. Um homem alto e vestido com um tipo de macacão com respirador. Ele portava uma arma tipo espada eletrificada, que arrastava no chão, enquanto se aproximava lentamente da menininha. Ela começou a gritar e voltou-se correndo por onde viera._

_Aya acordou agoniada. Sua fronte estava suada, e molhava os curtos fios de cabelo louro colados ao seu rosto. Ela abriu a boca e sufocou um grito de socorro, enquanto revirava-se na cama. Um braço musculoso e cabeludo abraçou-a pela cintura, enquanto um queixo áspero, cheirando a musk, encostou-se na volta do seu pescoço. Ela sabia quem era antes mesmo de ele falar-lhe algo._

_ _ O que foi amor?_

_ _ Eu tive um pesadelo._

_ _ Era tão ruim assim?_

_ _ Era... Quero dizer... Eu acho que era uma lembrança._

_ _ Uma lembrança ruim?_

_ _ Sim. _

_ _Não se preocupe Aya, eu agora estou com você.__  
_

_ Então o homem de braços musculosos iniciou a beijar os ombros de Aya, enquanto fazia massagens em seu ventre. Os beijos ficaram mais exigentes e o homem a virou de frente para ele. Aya encarou os olhos de Kyle. Por um segundo ela viu com estranheza aqueles olhos azuis profundos, como se ele fosse um completo desconhecido. Então tudo se desvaneceu._

Aya piscou. Estava deitada em um beliche de um dos alojamentos da Shelter. Deitara-se ali para recobrar as forças, e tivera aquele estranho pesadelo. Sonhara que estava dentro de outro sonho. E tendo Kyle ao seu lado, como se fosse seu marido. A conotação sexual do sonho não lhe passou despercebida. Achava que precisava de umas merecidas férias, de preferência na companhia de algum belo rapaz. Entretanto, algo no seu sonho lhe parecia extremamente real. A garotinha assustada que se deparou com o NMC conhecido como Nº 9. Aya já o havia enfrentado antes, e o julgava culpado de atos de sabotagem. Ele era diferente dos outros NMCs por agir premeditadamente. Parecia que seguia algum plano de dominação, ou de destruição mundial. No íntimo apenas o considerava um louco, como os cientistas que criaram os NMCs. Lembrou-se de Kyle. Será que a atração que sentia por ele era tão perceptível assim? Será que poderia realmente confiar em um detetive mercenário, caçador de recompensas?

Aya procurou Pierce na sala de controles.

_ Pierce, estou pronta para descer ao subnível B6.

_ Tudo bem. Aya, tem algo que eu preciso lhe mostrar.

_ O que é?

Pierce colocou um disco no compartimento de DVD-rom. O monitor abriu uma janela para exibição do conteúdo. Era um vídeo-blog do cientista chefe da Shelter. Seu nome era Richard Bowman. Ele mostrava testes em cobaias. Animais dóceis e indefesos transformando-se em monstros mutantes. Explicava com diagramas, fórmulas e cálculos, o que estava fazendo. Falava sobre mitocôndrias e amostras de sangue mutante. Citou o primeiro ser mutante do qual retiraram amostras teciduais para pesquisa e testes de clonagem. Alguém chamada Aya Brea.

Aya sentiu as pernas bambearem. Apoiou as mãos no painel, tentou desviar os olhos da tela, mas o homem continuava falando, falando... Ela era a responsável por todo aquele pandemônio genético? Como? Por quê? Lembrou-se de um incidente de seu passado, quando teve que capturar a psicopata Melissa Pearce, envolvida no primeiro ataque de NMCs de que se tinha notícia.

_ Aya, tudo bem?

_ Tudo bem Pierce... Só um pouco aturdida com tudo isso. Você já informou Rupert sobre isso?

_ O chefão? Já. Hey, não fique assim. Você não poderia saber que eles iriam te utilizar como matéria-prima para criar monstros, não é?

_ Pierce... você acha que eles me clonaram?

_ Sim. É o que eu faria se estivesse no lugar deles. Se bem que por outros motivos.

_ Pierce!!!

_ Desculpa, acho que pensei em voz alta.

Aya preparou-se para enfrentar mais um inimigo. A fonte de energia negativa no subnível B6. Colocou seu colete à prova de balas, um kit de medicamentos, carregou o pyke, a shotgun e a pistola. Estava descansada e se sentia forte, apesar de um pouco transtornada pela revelação que Pierce lhe fizera. Kyle veio encontrá-la. Ele também estava com colete e sua imponente Magnum.

_ Tem certeza que quer ir Kyle? Quero dizer, eu nem sei o que iremos encontrar lá embaixo. Talvez um monstro pior do que todos que já temos visto.

_ Sem problemas gata. Tem pensado em mim baby?

_ O que... o que quer dizer com isso?

_ Nada. É só algo que gosto de dizer a garotas lindas. Ahah!

_ Certo... Pronto?

_ Vamos lá.

Aya e Kyle desceram pelo elevador. Quando este começou a descer, uma musiquinha dissonante começou a soar em alto-falantes. Aya realmente ficou irritada com aquilo, perdendo sua concentração por completo. Kyle também parecia nauseado.

_ Aya, me dê sua pistola por um pouco.

_ Aqui está.

Kyle mirou nos alto-falantes e destruiu todos os quatro. A musiquinha arrastada cessou. Aya sentiu-se um pouco melhor. Kyle devolveu-lhe a pistola.

_ Eu não acredito. Isso era um tipo de arma?

_ Dano mental a partir de ondas sonoras. Engenhoso

A porta se abriu e eles saíram para o corredor. Então um zumbido seguido de barulho de alvo destruído, os fez voltar correndo para o elevador. Kyle pegou uma caneta do bolso e atirou-a para fora. A caneta foi desintegrada no ar.

_ Maldição! Era a minha favorita.

_ Sensores de movimento com sentinelas de raio laser. Eles não brincaram em serviço.

_ Aya, me empreste seu rifle com pyke?

_ Da próxima vez, traga seus próprios brinquedos.

_ Eheh!

Kyle desmontou o pyke e encaixou a mira telescópica no rifle. Procurou o melhor ângulo e mirou nos mini canhões de laser. Com a mira telescópica foi muito fácil. Kyle destruiu seis sentinelas.

Seguiram caminho, agora mais cuidadosamente, pois poderiam ser surpreendidos por outro ataque desconhecido. Abriram uma porta e defrontaram-se com uma cena surreal.

Um ser pequeno, do tamanho de uma criança, de roupa protetora contra radiação, ao lado de um ser gigantesco e esquálido, como se fosse feito de papel. Seus braços e pernas eram longos e tentaculares. O gigante colocou uma das mãos na cabeça e o ambiente pareceu ganhar vida. Tudo ficou distorcido e gelatinoso, como se estivessem embaixo d'água, ou um pesado véu tivesse caído sobre eles. Música passou a soar no ambiente, a mesma musiquinha dissonante e arrastada. Mini canhões lasers projetaram-se da parede, e miraram Aya e Kyle.

O gigante que mantinha uma das mãos na cabeça, agora colocava a outra mão no peito, na altura do coração. Seu tórax ficou luminoso, e passou a emitir luz em ondas como se estivesse se aquecendo para algo maior.

Aya tentou usar energia parasitária, mas a musiquinha não a deixava concentrar-se. Kyle agarrou-a e saiu correndo na direção por onde vieram. Ele balançava a cabeça como para livra-se do som da musiquinha. Teve uma idéia.

Tirou do bolso da calça um mp3 player. Colocou os fones de ouvido em Aya. Ela o olhou como se sua súbita dor de cabeça houvesse cessado.

_ Eu irei atirar nos lasers e nos alto-falantes... depois você usa sua energia mágica contra o monstrão... Ok? _ Kyle falou com dificuldade, pois a musiquinha lhe embaralhava as idéias.

_ Tudo bem. _ Aya retirou os fones de ouvido e os colocou em Kyle. A seguir agachou-se ao chão e colocou as mãos nos próprios ouvidos.

Kyle ficou escondido na volta do corredor e armou-se do rifle. Mirou nos canhões laser e destruiu-os. A seguir mirou nas caixas de alto-falantes. Destruiu-as também. Quando a música cessou, Aya tentou se aproximar do gigante. Kyle ao ver o peito incandescente do monstro, puxou Aya de volta ao seu abrigo. Isso foi na hora, pois o monstro expeliu um tipo de plasma de energia cintilante que destruiu e deformou parte da parede. Ele voltou a carregar o peito. Kyle descarregou sua Magnum no peito do gigante, sem muito efeito.

Aya saiu do esconderijo, colocou a mão na fronte e curvou um pouco o corpo enquanto apoiava o joelho no chão. Então de seu corpo irradiou uma fonte de energia térmica, que se propagou em todas as direções. Tudo em volta pegou fogo e derreteu, inclusive o monstro. A criaturinha ao ver o monstro ser destruído, saiu correndo e entrou por uma porta. Kyle e Aya foram atrás. Na próxima sala depararam-se com um quarto de criança. Kyle mirou a Magnum na cabeça da criaturinha, mas Aya afastou a arma dele. Ela aproximou-se do pequeno NMC e retirou seu capacete. Havia uma pequena menininha muito semelhante à Aya, e muito semelhante àquela do sonho. Aya ficou chocada. A menininha olhou-a curiosa e exclamou: "Mamãe?"

Insert Memory card to save game


	6. Chapter 6

**Ressonância. Fusão. Seleção. Concepção. Evolução. Liberação.**

_Level 6: Loading Shelter_

Aya abaixou-se em frente aquela meninazinha loura, assustada e com cara de choro.

- Não sou sua mãe querida, mas posso tomar conta de você.

- Você parece comigo. Pensei que fosse minha mãe. - A menina abaixou a cabeça e virou-se de lado.

Aya pacientemente virou-a para si e tentou soar suave e carinhosa.

- Posso tirá-la daqui e levá-la para um lugar melhor, onde não há monstros e outras crianças brincarão com você. Você quer vir comigo?

- Sim, eu quero. Você pode me levar para minha mãe? - A pequena perguntou.

Aya a olhou condoída. Como ela poderia dizer àquela criança que ela era fruto de engenharia genética, e que não tinha pai e nem mãe, mas apenas um óvulo e espermatozóide anônimo, misturado com seu próprio DNA monstruoso e mutante? Não se diz a uma criança: "Você é um pequeno monstro fruto de outro monstro que sou eu". Aya levantou-se e procurou uma cadeira para sentar. O quarto da menina parecia uma casinha de bonecas, misturado com quarto de hospital, branco e esterilizado, com um toque futurista, típico da Shelter. Que espécie de vida aquela menina levou até aquele momento?

- Moça, como é o seu nome?

- Aya. E o seu qual é?

- Eve.

Aya sentiu um arrepio. Mitochondria eve era um termo científico que tentava explicar e justificar todo aquele pandemônio genético de criação de monstros. Pelo menos eles não nomearam a menina com números, ou com código de barras. No fundo Aya sentia-se culpada por tudo aquilo. Pelo sofrimento da garota, pela existência de monstros, e pela morte de tantos inocentes. Aya abaixou a cabeça consumida em remorso. Kyle pareceu adivinhar-lhe os pensamentos e aproximou-se. Colocou a mão em seu ombro e beijou-a no alto da cabeça. Aya levantou os olhos e o fitou. Kyle acariciou-lhe os cabelos e beijou-a na testa. Aí decidiu fazer um gracejo.

- Não na frente de crianças, Aya. Quando estivermos de volta a Dryfield, poderemos ir para aquele seu quarto no motel...

- Cale a boca! O que você está pensando? Você acha... - Aya parou de reclamar ao ver Kyle rindo da cara dela.

- Calma Aya, eu só queria te alegrar um pouco... Ou talvez te irritar um pouco. Acho que consegui.

- Você me tira do sério, Kyle. Não deveria brincar com fogo. - Aya suspirou fundo. - O que podemos fazer por ela?

- Você já respondeu essa pergunta. Vamos tirá-la desse laboratório e levá-la para a civilização.

- Coitadinha, imagino o que deve ter passado aqui, sendo criada como animal de laboratório.

- Sim, mas isso acaba agora. Ligue para seu amigo Pearce, informando que vamos levá-la conosco.

- Certo.

Aya fez como Kyle lhe dissera. Após avisar Pearce, ela vasculhou o quarto da criança em busca de objetos pessoais da menina. Kyle estava examinando as armas e Eve estava brincando com uma boneca. Então o quarto tremeu, as luzes se apagaram, e um ruído de vidros quebrados soou. Aya imediatamente agarrou Eve e a abraçou para protegê-la com seu corpo. Kyle sacou sua Magnum e tentou acostumar sua visão à escuridão, enquanto guiava-se pelo som, mas um tipo de alarme de incêndio soou intermitente, anulando qualquer vantagem que eles poderiam ter com a audição.

Soldados vestidos de macacão, com máscaras anti-gás e armas pesadas nas mãos invadiram o quarto. Aya os achou parecidos com Número 9, o terrorista NMC. Kyle mirou neles e os executou.

- Aya, fuja com Eve. Mais desses soldados aparecerão. Eu ficarei aqui para lhe dar cobertura. - Kyle aproximou-se dela e deu-lhe um beijo rápido e molhado na boca. Ela não reclamou, na verdade estava louca por Kyle, mas o amor-próprio a impedia de demonstrá-lo.

Ela segurou a mão de Eve e fugiu pela janela quebrada. Elas seguiram por uma sala escura e enfumaçada. Ao longe, ela escutou ruídos de tiros. Era tremendamente injusto, que agora que ela estava se entendendo com Kyle, ele tivesse que por a própria vida em risco.

Aya encontrou um elevador desconhecido que não havia no GPS. Pela distância e direção, ela presumiu que o elevador a levaria direto para a Neo Arca. Assim foi. Ao ver o exterior da sua prisão, a menina correu e ficou curiosa com tudo ao redor. Aya saiu do elevador diretamente na ilha do gerador da neo Arca. Isso foi bem a tempo, pois a terra tremeu de novo, e o elevador desmoronou. Era impossível voltar por ali.

Aya e Eve correram para fora da ilha do gerador. Tomaram um caminho por uma passarela subaquática, com redoma transparente, que permitia ver criaturas nadando ao redor e sobre suas cabeças. Alguns monstros aquáticos as rodearam, mas não havia como atingi-las através da redoma transparente. Já estavam para sair da passarela quando uma velha figura conhecida de Aya bloqueou-lhes a passagem. O NMC terrorista Número 9. Ele veio arrastando uma perna, com a espada eletrificada em sua mão. Eve ao vê-lo, correu na outra direção. Aya queria enfrentar aquela criatura, mas ela tinha que alcançar Eve.

Outros soldados, vestidos como Número 9, apanharam Eve que se debatia e gritava. Aya ficou furiosa. Ela assistiu impotente eles se afastarem com a menina até entregá-la ao terrorista. Aya não podia atirar neles, nem usar Energia Parasitária, sem correr o risco de ferir a menina. Se ao menos aqueles monstros se separassem, ela poderia acabar com alguns deles.

- Para que quer a menina Número 9? Se quiser uma aberração poderosa, pode usar a mim, e não uma criança indefesa. - Aya gritou com toda a frieza de que era capaz, pois não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer.

- Na verdade não precisamos da menina, apenas de seu material genético. Quando o obtivermos não precisaremos mais dela. - Respondeu-lhe número 9 também friamente.

Essa resposta teve o poder de inflamar os nervos de Aya que arremeteu contra os soldados. Ela decidiu usar os punhos contra eles. Isso era difícil, pois estes estranhos soldados tinham em média dois metros de altura, e pareciam insensíveis a dor. Aya tentou golpes de artes marciais e krav-magá, com pouco sucesso, mas eles também não conseguiam feri-la. Quando conseguiu derrubar um deles no chão, descarregou sua shotgun sobre ele.

Enquanto lutava, número 9 aproveitou para fugir com Eve. Aya ao perceber que a menina estava fora de alcance, resolveu apelar. Ela abaixou a cabeça e dobrou os braços, deixando os antebraços paralelos na altura da cintura, fechou os punhos e os olhos. Ondas de energia espraiaram-se de seu corpo, como a radiação solar, formando um pequeno domo brilhante azulado sobre ela, aumentando o seu raio de alcance rapidamente. Os soldados sentiram um torpor e uma fraqueza absolutos, como se a vida se esvaísse deles. Caíram mortos no chão.

Aya correu como pôde até chegar à entrada da Neo Arca. Lá havia mais soldados descomunais, que Aya descobriria mais tarde serem denominados Golem. Alguns deles eram mais resistentes e dados a força bruta, mas Aya descobriu dentro de si uma força e uma fúria desconhecida. Ela derrotou-os a todos, com balas, energia parasitária e golpes de krav-magá. Ela finalmente chegou até a sala do Controle Central, muito machucada. Esperava encontrar Pearce, mas ele não estava lá. Para sua surpresa encontrou Kyle.

- Kyle! Que bom que você está vivo e bem. O que aconteceu? Como conseguiu escapar daqueles monstros? Por um momento imaginei o pior... - A voz morreu na garganta de Aya. Arrastando-se por trás de Kyle surgiu Número 9.

- Estávamos esperando por você Aya Brea. Creio que temos um amigo em comum. - Falou número 9.

Aya estava confusa e passada, então subitamente uma fúria misturada com decepção explodiu no seu peito. Ela sacou imediatamente sua arma, e mirou no rosto de Kyle, alternando para o rosto de número 9 e vice-versa.

- Ora vamos, você não pensa realmente em nos matar, sem saber que fim levou a menina, não é? - Número 9 se ria daquela situação.

- É melhor me entregar a arma, Aya, para o bem de Eve. - Aconselhou-a Kyle.

Aya não pôde fazer nada além de entregar a própria arma, mas fez isso encarando Kyle com altivez e desgosto. Para sua surpresa ele piscou para ela. Era um sujeito tão safado que não perdia uma chance de flertar, ou isso, ou Aya não o conhecia verdadeiramente. Ela foi conduzida então para a arena do casulo gigantesco. Eve estava lá.

- Aya, me tire daqui. - A menina gritou.

- Tenha calma Eve, tudo dará certo. Eu vou te tirar daqui. - Aya tentava acalmá-la, mas ela mesma não via uma solução para aquela armadilha.

Enquanto isso, distante dali, certo chefe de estado foi informado da situação da Shelter e da Neo Arca, e dos riscos que aquelas criaturas geneticamente modificadas representavam para a raça humana. Ele, como o homem no cargo mais poderoso da terra, considerou melhor seguir a orientação do seu ministro das forças armadas, e destruir o local com um só tiro, disparado de um dispositivo bélico em órbita ao redor da Terra. Aya estava condenada a morte e não sabia.

**Insert coin to continue**


End file.
